home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 727 (19 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Donald comes into The Diner and Bobby wastes no time in having a word with him. She wants to know what exactly it was he said to Pippa. She has broken up with Michael and it has something to do with a conversation she had with him. Donald realises to his horror that his comment about "when you get close to people, you lose them" has led to a break-up. He wonders should he go and try to talk to her? Karen is still sulking at home when Sophie knocks on the door. Sophie doesn't want them to fall out and asks to know what's going on in her head. It turns out Karen is jealous of how pretty Sophie is and that she has no trouble getting guys. Even if Sophie wore a hessian sack, she'd still do fine. Sophie tells her that some jerk at a disco not paying attention to her means nothing. They decide not to go to that disco again but they'll do their own thing and be themselves. They decide to go to the beach. Pete returns to the farmhouse with the bag he'd left in the pub the evening before. He introduces himself to Carly, saying they'd not officially met yet. She's quite frosty though and the pair end up making a few digs at each other. Mostly along the lines of 'he's an army yobbo' and 'she's the fun police who's ruining Ben's life'. Carly tells him that she's only putting up with him in the house because of Ben. As promised, Donald pays a visit to see Pippa. She has a pretty good idea why he's there and she's not in the mood for discussing why she refuses to marry Michael. Still, Donald persists and sort of manages to get through to her. She admits she isn't just scared of losing Michael by him dying like Tom. She is worried that it mightn't work out or that he might leave her. Or that she might wake up one morning and realise she has made a terrible mistake. Donald argues that she could also wake up every morning and thank God she made the right decision. Pippa asks Donald how will she know? Donald says she can't but she'll never know unless she tries it. While Sophie and Karen sunbathe on the beach, Blake's friend Mark comes along looking for him. Karen has a brief, pleasant conversation with him and he goes away again. Sophie wonders why Karen can talk to Mark but not to other guys? Karen dismisses him as being just a friend of Blake's (no romantic pressure) but Sophie thinks he likes her. He's not a creep either which is an advantage. Karen agrees he's kind of cute too. Sophie's mind starts ticking over. Ben shows Pete the farm and outlines his plans for it. It's obvious Pete has no interest whatsoever in this, or in helping Ben. All he wants to know is what has happened to his old friend? He asks Ben how many jobs has he had since he left the army. That question makes a bit of an impression on Ben and he admits he has tried a few different things. Pete reckons Ben is having himself on - once a digger, always a digger. Karen and Sophie call into the Surf Club so they can talk to Mark. He's playing pool but isn't that interested in talking to them. Karen is mortified. Michael brings a boat engine over to Ben's farm. He wants him to bring it straight to Yabbie Creek in the morning. While they're lifting it out of the ute, Ben nearly lets it fall. Michael snaps at Ben but Ben's having none of it. Michael apologises and says he's had a rough day. Because of what happened with Pippa, he's wound up like a clock and is angry at her. Ben thinks he's telling the wrong person. Michael agrees with him and leaves, fired up. Donald isn't sure he got through to Pippa. Still, Bobby reckons he'd make a good counsellor if he ever got fed up of teaching. Amused, Donald says he'll remind her of that next time she throws some advice of his back in his face. Pete is in full flight, telling Ben army stories. Or "Little boys playing war games" as Carly describes them. Ben is shocked that one guy they both know is now a Sergeant. Pete says those are the sorts of guys they're giving stripes to now. Imagine what he'd be if he'd stayed in? Some of Ben's old army mates will be in the Yabbie Creek on Friday night and Pete's under strict instructions to have him in the club at 5:00. Ben doesn't commit to going, much to Pete's annoyance. Does he have to get a leave pass from the missus? Sophie hatches a plan to get Karen talking to Mark. They can invite Blake to come to the movies with them. Then have Blake invite Mark along because he's his friend. They had been planning to do something that evening anyway. Ben broaches the subject of him going to the club with his army friends. Carly isn't keen for him to go - army yobbos and alcohol being two things that seem to be deal-breakers for her. She doesn't want to be sitting at home alone twiddling her thumbs while Ben is gone either. She isn't interested in going out with Bobby or Marilyn rather than sitting in. Ben decides he'll stay home and that going out with his mates didn't really matter if Carly doesn't want him to go. When he goes outside to tell Pete he isn't going, his friend isn't impressed at all. He thinks Carly has him by the short and curlies. Michael returns to his caravan after having showered and changed his clothes. He pulls the engagement ring out of an overhead cupboard and looks at it with fire in his eyes. He then storms into Pippa's house and tells her he has got tired of their cat and mouse game. They're going to talk whether she likes it or not. Not in her house though. (And maybe not when she has a hammer close by..) He takes her by the hand and pulls her out of the house. She's not happy about this and protests as they go out the door. Sophie has organised the cinema outing with Blake. Karen doesn't want to go but she's fighting a losing battle. Sophie encourages her to wear a nice outfit so she'll look pretty. Ben brings up the subject of his night out with his army friends again. Carly doesn't like the thoughts of him hanging out with those army yobbos who'll be drinking. He doesn't need all that and it'd be nice to have a quiet night in. Ben has had enough though. Annoyed, he tells Carly he's sick and tired of her running his life. Those yobbos are his friends and he has decided he will be going out with them. He might even have a beer too many. Michael pulls his car up near the beach. Pippa gets out straight away and starts walking away from him. She insists that it's over but Michael's having none of it. He shouts at her and it's enough to halt her. He tells her he doesn't believe that she doesn't love him as much as he loves her. He's very sorry her husband died but he can't change it and he can't guarantee something terrible won't happen to him. There are no guarantees in life but they can't stop living. He tells her again that he loves her and that he wants her to marry him. He promises he'll never leave her and he'll try not to hurt her. Pippa breaks down and starts to cry. He moves in to comfort her but within moments it turns into a kiss. Quite a passionate one too. Cast *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance Guest Cast *Pete Besser - Reginald Cribb *Mark Smith - Greg Hatton (in the show itself, he's referred to as Mark McGregor. Go figure) - * Writer - Morgan Smith * Director - Julian McSwiney * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 726 (18 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 728 (20 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.